Knight Rider: The Journey
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Trinity Jean Knight begins to come closer to her destiny and Michael Long adjusts to both his new Identity as Michael Knight and his new partner The Knight Industries Two Thousand semi-crossover with Smallville characters
1. Chapter 1

_**Knight Rider: The Journey**_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)_

_Chapter 1: Cary_

The Firebird Trans Am pulled up to the house that was built on 1928. The 8-year-old girl climbed out of the driver's seat of the specialized vehicle.

"Is this Sandy Michaels home?" Trinity asked the vehicle's AI.

"_As far as the address book Jonathan Kent had downloaded to my Central Processing Unit, this is Sandy Michaels address," _the voice of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ responded. Trinity stared at the snow around her. It was a couple of weeks prior to Christmas. She had left Los Angeles and her adopted father, Wilton Knight and the cop that Wilton was restructered into Garth Knight. Trinity had used her own powers to rearrange Michael Long's DNA to similar to Wilton Knight's but that the man's face would be designed into Garth Knight. She had also put a part of her own DNA into Michael Long's own DNA.

"_Are You cold?"_ KARR asked. Trinity shook her head.

"It's cool to me even though it is like 20 degrees out here," Trinity said as she walked up to the door.

"_Be safe, Trinity,"_ KARR cautioned. She nodded and turned back to the door. She rang the doorbell.

"Hello," Trinity said loud enough to make sure someone could hear. She then knocked on the door to find it opened. She walked in to see blood every where.

"KARR, can you scan inside the house?" She asked.

"_Negative, Miss Trinity not unless I am fully activated which requires your voice print access," _ KARR said.

"Can you access the house via the cable TV?" Trinity asked.

"_Again, negative, Miss Trinity. I need full access to my systems, and you are the only one. I can download myself to the computer if there is one in the house,"_ KARR said. Trinity stepped over a child's dead body.

"There's one in the study. I'll turn it on and you can partially download yourself to the computer so we can find out what happened," Trinity said. She pressed the power button and the Macintosh computer came to life. She then saw KARR's voice modulator box appear after the computer finished loaded.

KARR's red scanner tracked back & forth as the car's computer interacted with the computer in the house.

"_Miss Trinity, it appears Sandy Michaels was murdered. Your best bet would be to head straight to Smallville instead of being schooled here in this insignificant town,"_ KARR said after a minute.

"I think your right," She said as she exited the house and pulled the door closed. She climbed into the car.

"_I have downloaded pertaint information related to this young woman. She was a former FBI agent who decided to go into teaching. It will take us another 3 days to travel to Smallville, Kansas," _KARR said. The car activated the _Auto Cruise_ mode and shifted it's shifter from _**drive **_to _**reverse **_and the car backed out of the driveway. The vehicle moved it's shifter from _**reverse **_to _**drive **_and the car began to head south....

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Knight Rider: The Journey**_

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986;2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other Characters are mine)_

_Chapter 2: Smallville Junior High_

Trinity stared at the Kent Barn as KARR followed her. Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent smiled as they were going to try to convert part of the barn to a charging bay that the prototype would charge it's batteries in.

"Would this be appropriate?" Jonathan asked Trinity. She glanced around.

"KARR?" She asked. The vehicle scanned the barn, it's red scanner tracking back and forth.

"_This Is appropriate for my needs," _ KARR said after a minute.

"Who do we contact to do this?" Martha asked. Trinity smiled.

"Check with Amy Morgan at _Knight Industries Technology_. She's the personal Assistant to Wilton Knight, my father. She'll get us set up with the technology we need for KARR until Charles calls for the vehicle to be shipped off to LA," Trinity said.

"Fine. In the Meantime, You will be going to Smallville Junior High School, starting in the 5th Grade, and I want you to try to act as normal as possible," Jonathan said.

"Normal? I am Normal," Trinity protested.

"_No, You are not. You are the daughter of Wilton and Elizabeth Knight. Your a Knight. Your the heir to a dynasty that has lasted 4 generations, so no, Miss Trinity, you are not normal. You also have some DNA abnormalities that make you different from other humans," _KARR challenged.

"I want to be normal, like everyone else," Trinity said.

"Honey, you are normal. Your also special as well. I know your father made a wise but hard decision to send you and your brother and sister away, but if he didn't, any enemies he may have would find you," Martha said.

"I hate my brother Garth! He took advantage of me!!" She said.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"_I have records of Garth Knight taking advantage of Miss Trinity when she was 4. He had sexual relations with her. She has no memory of it, nor does her body bear a mark of the rape. My Creator programmed me with all necessary data about the Knight Dynasty, and the only way you will be 'normal' is to take it 'one day at a time', as you humans say," _KARR said.

"By the way, Young lady, there is one place I want you to stay away from. There are some caves on the outskirts of town. Some indian tribe claims them. In 1972, a Meteor Shower hit that cave, and I'm too afraid that those meteor fragments may affect you," Jonathan said.

"Okay, Mr. Kent," Trinity said.

"Call me Jonathan, and you little Lady better get ready for school," Jonathan said.

"Okay, Jonathan," Trinity said, as she ran to the main farm house moving at super speed to get ready for school.

_Two Hours later: _a black prototype pulled up to Smallville Junior High School. Trinity climbed out of the passenger side. She moved to home room.

"Welcome class, to your first day. I am Angela Lyons, your homeroom teacher. It's my job to make sure you guys and gals learn. We already have a question. Yes?" The Brunette woman pointed at Trinity.

"Is it true LuthorCorp help build this school?" Trinity asked. The teacher just smiled.

"For a stranger to this town, you certainly know an awful lot about this town," She replied.

"Hey what do you know about LuthorCorp?" a blond girl asked.

"My father knows the CEO of LuthorCorp," Trinity said innocently.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Trinity Knight, and what's your name?" Trinity asked, staring at the girl.

"Chloe. Chloe Sullivan," The 9-yearold girl answered.

_Knight Estate, Los Angeles, California_: Michael Long stared at the building where _Knight Industries _techs were walking in and out. Michael had learned who Wilton Knight, Charles Graiman, and Devon Miles were, and how they had helped him seemingly back from the dead.

"What's going on?" Michael said to Charles Graiman who walked back into the office of the Knight Estate that would soon become the Headquarters of _The Foundation for Law And Government. _

"It's top-secret, Michael, and it's not for your eyes," Charles said.

"Are you sure?" Michael said.

"It's a prototype for the US Army. That's all I can say," Charles said, lying to the man about the _Knight Industries Two Thousand. _

"Where is Mr. Knight?" Michael asked.

"In the lab. You can go there if you want. After all, your free to roam the Estate. Don't disturb the project Wilton and I are working on," Charles advised.

"Let me check it out," Michael said as he walked toward the lab, and his destiny...

_To be continued...._


	3. Chapter 3

_Knight Rider: The Journey_

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other Characters are mine)_

_Chapter 3: Chloe is killed_

The _Knight Automated Roving Robot _sat in front of Smallville Junior High School waiting for its driver. The ten-year-old Trinity Jean Knight ran toward her friend, the black Trans-Am that had been modified as the _Knight Industries _vehicle that would be used for the _Foundation for Law And Government_.

"Open, up, KARR," She said as she approached the driver's side door. The door opened and she through her books in the passenger side along with her backpack.

"_How was your day, Miss Trinity?" _The vehicle's voice processor asked her. She smiled as she sensed the vehicle had a genuine interest in her.

"Fine, KARR. Math is particularly boring," She said as she activated the _laser restraint system_ and the vehicle began to move in reverse to make room for a bus.

"KARR, please move forward. That bus can't come in and pick up more kids," Trinity said. She saw, as if by magic the shifter move from _Reverse _to _drive_ and the vehicle began to move forward. Both KARR and Trinity were unable to see young Chloe Sullivan bend down to pick up one of her books which fell out of her hands.

"_Miss Trinity, I have received word over the Foundation's private carrier wave that Wilton Knight is dead. Per Dr. Charles Graiman's request, a funeral has been set in a few days. We have been requested to attend. He is after all, your father and my creator,_" KARR said. Trinity nodded absentmindedly. They then felt the car go over something then heard a voice scream.

"Oh My God! KARR, back up the car, now!" Trinity said. The vehicle quickly reversed itself to see her new friend Chloe Sullivan on the ground.

"Chloe! I didn't see you!" She said.

"Help me," Chloe whispered. Trinity glanced at the prototype.

"Call for an ambulance! She's hurt!" Trinity said.

"_Have someone put her inside me and we will take her to Smallville Medical Center. By the time the medical ambulance gets here it will take exactly 15 minutes and she doesn't have that type of time. She is bleeding internally and there are some other issues going on with Miss Sullivan," _KARR responded. Trinity saw Mrs. Black come over.

"Is she all right?" Mrs. Kara Black asked Trinity. Trinity shook her head no.

"Could you put her in the car, please? I'll make sure she gets to the hospital," Trinity said. Mrs. Black picked up Chloe and was surprised to see the passenger side door open on its own.

"Thanks," Trinity said as she gathered Chloe's books and the driver's side door opened on its own and Trinity got in.

"Pursuit Mode, please, KARR," Trinity said. She saw two lights on the dashboard switch positions and the car was taking off going at least 70 toward Smallville Medical Center.

_Smallville Medical Center-_Davis Bloome, a Paramedic smiled at Brenda Melvin who was a young intern from Metropolis General when he saw KARR pull up.

"_The Young woman in the passenger side of the vehicle requires medical attention. You would do well to listen to me and take care of her as quickly as possible," _KARR said over his intercom system.

"What do we have here," Davis asked Trinity as the young girl got out of the car.

"Internal bleeding and some system wide damage to her. My prototype accidently ran her over," Trinity said. She then sensed it. She got a sense of both familiarity and yet rage from this young man. As if He were related to her in some way.

"What's the girl's name," Brenda asked.

"Chloe Sullivan. Her parents are Gabriel and Moira Sullivan. Gabriel works for LuthorCorp and Moira works for a local law firm. I'll have my prototype call her father, "Trinity said.

"What's your name, young lady?" Davis asked her.

"Trinity Jean Knight. I am related to Wilton Knight, who is the Chairman and CEO of both _Knight Industries _& _Knight Industries Technology_. I understand there is a _Knight Industries Technology _office right here in Smallville," Trinity said.

"I'm familiar with it. I don't recognize your father's name though. Try to get a hold of Chloe's dad as quickly as you can," Davis said, as he stared into Trinity's eyes and again got a sense of both familiarity and yet animosity from the girl, as if the two were related but were enemies. Trinity ran back toward KARR.

"_What is required of me?"_ KARR asked. Trinity smiled at him as she got in.

"Do you have a phone in here," She asked.

"_Affirmative, Miss Trinity. It is a video phone. Who do you wish me to contact?" _ KARR asked, wishing to please her.

"Gabriel Sullivan, and do it quickly! That's his daughter in there," She urged. She then saw a man dressed in a leather jacket, white T-shirt and blue jeans walk across the walkway headed into the hospital. She stared at him, having almost a moment of recognition.

"Make the call, KARR. Use a sample of my voice if you want to. I'll be back," Trinity said.

She walked back into the hospital, unaware that the man she had just seen was her step-father and wanted in Smallville for a crime committed in 1961 that he didn't commit…

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Knight Rider: The Journey

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other Characters are mine)_

Chapter 4: Funeral

Trinity stared at the headstone at the gravesite where her father was buried. She and KARR had just arrived from _Smallville_, Kansas back to Los Angeles when they had gotten the call from Dr. Graiman. She stared at Sarah Graiman, Dr. Charles Graiman's daughter who was about her age, 9 or 10.

"Hi Sarah," Trinity said as she saw Charles nearby. The funeral hadn't even started so it would have been a good time to reacquaint herself with the Graimans.

"Hi. Do I know you," Sarah asked staring at the girl dressed in black. Trinity shook her head no.

"I'm Trinity Knight, Wilton's daughter. I know of you but never knew you. Your father knew mine. They were working together on a project. I was always kept away from the public eye since my father was such a public person. My father didn't even know I existed until fairly recently. I recently moved in with the Kents in Smallville, Kansas. My brother Garth and sister Jennifer are in Switzerland until the funeral is over. Garth is wanted for a crime and Jennifer is said to be preparing to take over Knight Industries," Trinity said.

"My father said Mr. Knight had a daughter who was a secret. I was kept all over the mansion hidden away from anyone and everything. I came to say goodbye to your father, before I go away as well, Trinity," Sarah said.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," Trinity said. Charles stared at Trinity and Sarah.

"Glad you're here, Trinity, but I'm only sorry it couldn't have been under better circumstances," Charles said wiping his face to clear the sweat from his brow. It was a particularly humid day. He glanced over at KARR and smiled.

"I see you brought KARR with you," He said smiling briefly.

"No, Mr. Graiman, KARR brought me here. Both of us wanted to say goodbye," Trinity said. She saw the mourners, and then heard another familiar sound. The sound of another Knight Industries Vehicle.

"What is that?" She said as she saw a female climb out.

"That is _The Knight Reformulation One_, a possible successor to _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_, should his programming go rogue, like KARR's did," Charles said.

"KARR didn't go rogue. He was miss programmed by _LuthorCorp_. Can _Knight Industries _undo the damage?" Trinity pleaded.

"Bring the vehicle in and I'll have both _Graiman Industries _& _Knight Industry's_ teams look at his neural net programming," Charles said. They saw the priest beginning reading from the psalms to indicate that the funeral had begun. Trinity felt tears begin to flow from her eyes as she would saw goodbye to the only father she ever knew.

2 hours later, she stood at the site where Wilton's coffin lay, uncovered by dirt. She had requested that they not cover it yet, not until she had a chance to say goodbye. She knelt down in front of the headstone that bore her last name.

"Oh dad, I wish I had gotten to know you. Now what am I supposed to do," She asked to no one in particular. She then heard a familiar voice.

"You can come back with us and let us raise you to know what it's like to be loved," Spoke the voice of Jonathan Kent. She glanced up and saw Jonathan and Martha Kent standing next to Charles Graiman.

"Mr. Graiman has allowed us to raise you under the agreement that you leave KARR here for deprogramming. He has offered to send you the newer prototype in exchange while his team seeks to undo the damage done by the Luthors. Now what will you do?" Jonathan said. She reached for the nearby dirt and grabbed a handful. She then began to sprinkle it over the coffin of her late father.

"I'll make you proud, father," She whispered. She stared at Charles then Jonathan Kent.

"If we can't undo what Lionel did to KARR, we'll either have to dismantle him or store him someplace until such time he can be reverse engineered to discover what Lionel's programmer did," Charles said.

"Where would you like to go to school honey? You have your choice of any school in the world," Martha said gently.

"Smallville Middle School, but after that I wish to be transferred to Cary-Grove High School. I have to honor an FBI agent who was on the verge of discovering what Lionel was doing," Trinity finally said.

"I'll also make another thing available to you, Trinity. I'll send you the blueprints Wilton made of KARR in the hopes that one day a newer version can be made to undo what _LuthorCorp _did, and in the meantime, Operation Michael Knight was a success. Your manipulation of his DNA sequence was a success. Not even Elizabeth Knight, your mother will be able to tell who he is. He is modeled after Garth Knight, but he won't be like your brother. I'll also bring him to justice for what he did to you," Charles said. She nodded.

"I'll have a Knight Industries jet fly you back to Smallville. I'll have the Reformulation One sent to Smallville for your use. You're a very wealthy young girl. Use the money and resources that your father left you to bring justice and honor the Knight family name," Charles said.

Trinity just nodded and stared at her friend, the only friend she's ever known.

"Undo what Lionel did to my friend, and if not dismantle him. I'll find a way to resurrect KARR later," Trinity said, making that her vow…

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Knight Rider: The Journey**_

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other Characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 5: Graduation and building_

Trinity stared at her classmates. She was 18-years-old and had graduated from Cary-Grove Community High School, in suburban Cary, Illinois which was 45 Miles Northwest of Chicago. She had transferred to the small town high school years prior to hide the fact that she was a wealthy young woman and that she was related to Wilton Knight. She had been keeping up with Michael Long, reborn Michael Knight and _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_ through _Foundation_ reports. The man had come to Cary, Illinois to ask her one question which she had not answered for a year. Michael had asked to marry her after his former fiancée Stephanie Mason was killed. Trinity had ordered Knight Industries to buy another Firebird to begin construction of her friend from her youth---_The Knight Automated Roving Robot_.

She stared at her friends as she was about to graduate high school. She had graduated at the top of her class. She smiled at the boy who had asked her to prom last year as he approached her.

"You have a guest," Bob Williams, the boy said. He gestured to the Firebird that bore the vanity plates _Knight_.

"Michael!" She said happily. She saw the older man come in.

"Hi!" He said embracing the girl. He knew she had not given him answer but he was a patient man.

"What brings the world famous Michael Knight to my little part of the world," She said.

"Charles and I wanted to come to your graduation and to let you know as of next year, _The Foundation for Law And Government_ will be a part of the FBI. They approved the president's request that had been submitted by Congressman Jenkins. He also wants you to head up a special project that only you can do," Michael said. She frowned. She saw Charles.

"Hello dear! Sarah asked me to tell you hello! She's almost through with college. She's said she wants to work at Stanford next year. Also want to tell you about a special project that Congressman Jenkins wants you to do for the US Government. And your probably going to like it," Charles said. Her friends stared at her.

"And what is that, Uncle," She said. He smiled at her.

"I can remember you having an attachment to your father's first prototype, so the government is going to pay _Knight Industries Technology_ to rebuild KARR," Charles said after a minute.

"But I'm not a part of _Knight Industries Technology_. Uncle William is the CEO of that company," She protested. Michael smiled and politely coughed.

"Per Your father's will, You, Trinity Jean Knight at the age of 18 automatically become CEO of _Knight Industries Technology_. The US government wants you to start immediately. They want KARR helping us at once. We'll assign it a driver after it's complete," Michael said. She shook her head.

"I am not going to build it if I can't be his driver," Trinity said. They then heard another voice behind them.

"Miss Knight, if that's your attitude, then it's time I introduced myself to you," The black-skinned man said. He reached into his coat jacket and removed a FBI badge.

"I'm agent Sanderson, Special Liaison to the President. He would like you to be trained as an FBI agent just in case if KARR goes rogue. You will also be able to keep your title of CEO. Your Uncle William has been alerted to your rise to the top of _Knight Industries Technology_, but you will be in a 3-year program with the FBI while _Knight Industries Research And Development_ & _Knight Industries Technology _teams begin working on the new prototype. We're going to gut the body of a Mustang and build KARR from that, per your request. We're going to use cutting edge technology. Also, the FBI will not be checking on the progress of the vehicle. We've given your teams a 3-year time table to get it done," Agent Fred Sanderson said.

"What's KARR?" Bob wanted to know after Michael, Charles and agent Sanderson walked toward the stands.

"_The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, a vehicle with an advanced Artificial Intelligence. I had the plans from my father uploaded to a computer at _Smallville High School_. I'll need to borrow Mr. Knight's car. It'll get me there fast," Trinity said. She smiled. She then saw a man she never expected to see…Davis Bloome.

"What are you doing here," She asked him as he made his way through the kids.

"I've been trying to find you for the last few years. Your friend Chloe is fine, but there is a man in Smallville who claims to be your father and he wants you to come to Smallville," Davis said struggling to stand there to talk with the girl. She & he were somehow related, that he was sure, but He didn't know how. He had a sense of growing animosity toward her and he didn't know why.

"I need to go to Smallville anyway," She said. He smiled.

"Can you give me a lift back? I had taken a bus to Chicago and spent a cool 75 dollars to find you via Taxi. I have no way home," He said.

"I'm borrowing my finance's prototype after graduation, so I'll give you a lift," She said sweetly. He smiled.

"Be on your guard, Miss Knight, there is someone else looking for you too. Ever heard of a Lionel Luthor?" He said as they walked toward the football field. She nodded.

"He's in the crowd," Davis said, pointing to the younger man and his wife Lillian.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She said. Davis shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, but from what I heard from that Graiman guy, the FBI won't let him near you," Davis said.

"You know my Uncle Charles Graiman?" Trinity said, suspiciously. He nodded.

"Mostly by name. Graiman Industries has a lab and Offices in Metropolis, 3 hours from Smallville. I had to treat some people there a few days ago, before I went to find you," Davis said. She nodded and went to join her friends. He walked up to the stands as Trinity joined her fellow classmates.

"You've got a cool family, but what's the FBI doing here," Sherri Belgard asked. Trinity gulped and replied," they are here to protect me from an unscrupulous businessman named Lionel Luthor. Lionel and my father were college roommates and they worked together on a project for the US Government that went rogue and my father took the project to the private sector. I'm restarting the project to honor my father's work," She whispered as they heard the names being called.

"Aren't you and Mike Belgard going to get married?" Trinity asked. Sherri's sexual encounter with her 4th Cousin was public knowledge in a small town. Sherri had been receiving pressure from her own father to marry the 17-year-old boy from nearby Crystal Lake South High School.

"My folks and his folks are encouraging it, but I'm not sure," Sherri said. "Anyway, why don't know why you don't ask him out. He's cute," Sherri teased.

"I'm engaged to a government agent, but I haven't told him yes yet," Trinity said staring at Michael. She remembered Tonya Walker's lover had tried to kill Michael, yet instead had killed Michael's former fiancée Stephanie Mason. The man had gone to prison thanks to Michael and _The Foundation_, and Michael Long had stayed buried.

45 minutes later, Trinity clutched her diploma with joy. She walked over to Michael and Charles who were surrounded by 5 FBI agents.

"Trinity, there is something I need to tell you," Michael said quietly. She stared at him.

"What is it," She asked.

"In 1972, when I was Michael Long, I was assigned security to a businesswoman that I didn't know. She said her first name was Jennifer, but I didn't discover until years later that she was Wilton Knight's daughter Jennifer Knight. She was 17-years-old at the time and she seduced me. When Garth raped you, Wilton felt it best if Jennifer, Garth and you be sent out of the US until things died down with the authorities. Elizabeth took Garth to Africa and Jennifer to England while you were hidden at the Knight Estate. Shortly thereafter, I got a telegram from Jennifer at my old apartment before it was torn down, that she was expecting. A boy," He said, not expecting forgiveness from the young woman.

"I understand. What's the boy's name?" She asked. He smiled.

"Jennifer was given a code-name to protect her from Wilton's enemies. The code name was Tracer. The boy's first name she gave was mine. Michael. Except he's not a boy anymore. Army intelligence drafted him to go over to Iraq for the Gulf War," Michael said as they walked over to KITT.

"Michael, I forgive you. And yes, I will marry you, Mr. Michael Arthur Knight. Mr. Knight, I need a favor," Trinity asked.

"What is it," he said. They then heard a voice.

"We need your prototype to get to Smallville, Kansas. Is that okay?" Spoke the voice of Davis Bloome.

"Michael Knight, Davis Bloome. He's a paramedic from Metropolis. I have some information I need to give my company that was stored on a _Knight Industries Technology_ computer that was delivered to Smallville High School. KITT is the fastest vehicle known to man. Davis needs to get back to Metropolis and if the two teams are going to work on KARR, they need those blueprints. I need a FBI badge or something that looks like a government badge or else school officials won't let me on the grounds," Trinity said.

"Here you go," Agent Sanderson said, handing her a wallet. She opened it and in it was a badge and a FBI Identification card that bore her name and picture.

"We pulled this from a 2-year-old picture. We knew you would want to rebuild KARR and that you would need to be trained just in case anything goes wrong. As of this day, _The Foundation For Law And Government_ is now officially a branch of the FBI. Do what you need to do," Agent Sanderson said. She smiled as She & Davis walked toward _The Knight Industries Two Thousand_. She saw Lionel walk toward them.

"Miss Knight, I need to speak with you about your father," Lionel said before 2 FBI agents blocked his way.

"Mr. Luthor, I Think you've caused enough damage to my family," Trinity said as She & Davis climbed into the car.

"What's this?" Davis said.

"_Good afternoon to you too, sir_," KITT said.

"KITT, this is Trinity Jean Knight. Transfer all command codes to me. My authorization code is _Alpha-Beta-137 Trinity_," Trinity said. They heard a beep then KITT said, _"Voiceprint confirmed."_

"Smallville, Kansas, please," She said. The car activated its _Auto Cruise Mode_ and they were off to Trinity's destiny….


	6. Chapter 6

_Knight Rider: The Journey_

_(This Story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is ©1982-1986; 2008-2009 NBC/Universal Studios. Smallville is ©2001-2009 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2009 CW Network & DC Comics. All Other Characters are mine.)_

_Chapter 6: FBI_

_3-Years Later: _Trinity stared at the high school that she was assigned under cover. She was assigned to look into allegations into possible money laundering by _LuthorCorp_ CEO Lionel Luthor and sexual misconduct committed by Lionel against his secretary. Her assignment: Smallville High School as a teacher. The FBI had paid for her college tuition for 2 years of English and Science and she very quickly applied for a teacher's position in Smallville Kansas to begin an investigation begun by the _Foundation _Shortly after Michael Knight's rebirth, but Michael couldn't begin to uncover the information needed to prosecute Lionel Luthor but a break came recently, when his executive assistant came to the _Foundation_ with evidence and the FBI had begun preparing to put Trinity in place. The young 21-year-old woman stared at her students, all freshmen.

"Hello class. Miss Fredricks decided to retire last minute. I am Trinity Jean Knight, your new English teacher. Welcome to Smallville High School," She said. She then heard a knock on her door.

"Mrs. Knight, there is a young man here to see you. A young prep student's father. Lionel Luthor to see you," Mr. Black, the School principal said. She sighed and then rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back. Laura, could you take roll for me please," Trinity said to a young girl in the front of the class as she stepped out.

"I'd like to welcome you to Smallville, Mrs. Knight but you've been here before," Lionel said offering his hand to the young woman.

"Yes, I have Mr. Luthor. But you weren't here when I lived here when I was younger. I have a request and that's why Mr. Black arranged this meeting. I'd like your plans for KARR. I know you have them," Trinity said. Lionel stared at her hard.

"Your Wilton Knight's daughter. Now how could one of Wilton's heirs come to my backyard without me knowing it," Lionel said surprised.

"I also know you were my father's partner on the KARR project before one of your technicians misprogrammed my father's prototype. So tell me, did my father give you the plans or did you steal them," Trinity countered.

"We drew up different plans: One for _Knight Industries_, another for _LuthorCorp. _Your father was unaware of my separate plans for KARR. I had wanted to rebuild KARR to work out the flaws my technician put into the car, but it seems the CPU was appropriated by the FBI. You should come to _LuthorCorp_ and see the progress," Lionel said. Trinity smiled.

"How is your son, Alexander," She said. She remembered the Meteor Shower that had struck this small town of about 25,000. It had devastated the town but the President had declared Smallville a disaster area. But secretly the FBI was investigating the Meteor Shower wondering what kind of effects the fragments would have on the townspeople. But Trinity's investigation was separate.

"The doctors are still running tests on him to make sure there wasn't any lasting damage due to the meteor shower 3 years ago," Lionel said.

"Thank you Mr. Luthor. Now I have a class to get back to," She said turning on her heel, but Lionel grabbed her arm.

"Don't fool yourself, Mrs. Knight. I know your working for the FBI. Why you're here I won't confess to know, but Stay out of my family's business," Lionel warned.

"The _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ was part of my family's business. You may have been my father's partner, but the Roving Robot was his design. How dare you duplicate his plans without his consent or my mother's. And you're right. I do work for the FBI. I will keep my eye on you Lionel," Trinity said, anger flaring in her eyes. She walked back into her class room to see her partner William Jacobs there.

"Michael and Dr. Graiman would like to see you. We've made progress on KARR," He said.

"Where are my students," She asked.

"The principal dismissed them so we could talk. You compromised your investigation by talking with Lionel. Does he know he's being investigated by _The Foundation_?" William asked.

"I asked him for the plans for KARR. He has them," Trinity said.

"Looks like we're gonna have to steal them then," Jacobs said. She smiled.

"I'll take care of it," Trinity said smiling….

_To be continued…_


End file.
